I miss you
by CokiePokie
Summary: Edward kom aldrig tillbaka i New Moon. Bella lever ett stillsamt liv med Jacob, som hon är gift med och hennes dotter Rebecca. Men en dag bryts plötsligt friden, vad händer och vad ska Bella göra för att överleva?
1. Prolog

~ Prolog.

Hon går lugnt mot sin herre även om hon är på väg att explodera inom sig själv. Han hade bett henne om att tala enskilt. Hon skulle kanske få ett speciellt uppdrag eller... Hon visste inte vad, men hon visste i alla fall att detta var ett väldigt speciellt ögonblick i hennes (icke) liv. Hon är snart nära... Öppnar porten till rummet där han står...  
>"Jane." säger han med samma glädje i sin röst som han alltid har när han talar till henne, går fram till sin tjänare och kysser henne på kinden.<br>"Herre, ni sökte mig." säger hon respektfullt och bugar sig för sin herre.  
>Aro nickar. "Ja. Jag behöver din och Chelseas tjänst. Kanske din brors också."<br>"Vad gäller saken?" Janes röst blir hårdare när han nämner Chelseas namn. Svartsjukan inom henne tar nästan kål på henne.  
>"Det är en människoflicka som ni ska transportera hit."<br>"Jaha... Vad heter hon?" säger Jane, och låter nästan besviken. Hon trodde att hon skulle få göra något... roligare. Inte en vardagssyssla.  
>Aro ler. "Hon är väldigt viktig för mig. Swan. Isabella Swan är hennes namn." andas han så lågt, så att det antagligen inte är meningen att någon annan än Jane ska höra.<br>Jane rör inte en min. "Vart finner jag flickan?" andas hon tillbaka.  
>"Hon bor i en liten stad i Amerika, Washington. Forks." Jane måste anstränga sig för att höra korrekt.<br>"Jag beger mig dit direkt." säger Jane snabbt, för att visa Aro att hon har uppfattat. "Med Alec."  
>"... och Chelsea. Jag tror att hon kommer att behövas."<br>"Men det tror inte jag, herre." Morrar Jane, en aning för högt. En människa skulle ha kunnat hört om han eller hon stod bredvid Jane. "Jag och Alec klarar detta själv."  
>"Åh, Jane. Om du bara kunde lyssna på mig bara en halv minut. Jag litar på dig, och det vet du. Chelsea kommer att behövas i detta ärende." Säger Aro i vanlig samtalston, och låtsas spela sårad genom att skaka sorgset på huvudet..<br>"Nej." morrar Jane igen, men är inte lika förbannad som hon var innan. Aro's makt över henne var en svag punkt.  
>"Ja, då får jag nog be någon annan om att ta hand om detta uppdrag, jag trodde verkligen att du skulle kunna samarbeta, men tyvärr så hade jag fel." säger Aro, med en sorgsen ton i rösten.<br>Jane himlar med ögonen. "Visst, Chelsea får väl följa med då." Väser hon.  
>Aro ler mot sin trognaste tjänare igen. "Bra."<br>Jane går ut ur rummet med ilskna steg, och har lust att skrika, men biter ihop.


	2. Kapitel 1

**A/N: Jag är ganska seg på att ladda upp dokument här på , eftersom att jag är ganska ovan. Jag brukar bara läsa fanfictions här annars! **

**Och såklart så kan jag inte redigera texten i prologen av någon andledning och lägga till handling i början. Tyvärr. (Är ganska oteknisk) **

**Men lite kort om handlingen här då: **

**Edward kom aldrig tillbaka i New Moon. Bella är förlovad med Jacob, har en dotter (Rebecca) och lever ett stillsamt liv i La Push, tills en dag då allt helt plötsligt förändras… **

**Kort, som sagt. Läs och lämna review, så kommer nästa kapitel kanske redan imorgon, vem vet? Älskar feedback! **

**Oj, jag glömde nästan en sak: Jag tycker att Bella är ganska grå och tråkig i böckerna, och nu har jag försökt att göra henne lite mer "personlig", men samtidigt få henne att vara vanliga _Bella_ samtidigt. Om ni inte gillar det så behöver ni nog inte ens fortsätta läsa… **

**_Och jag äger tyvärr inte Twilight._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1.<strong>

Jag vaknade av det irriterande ljudet av alarmet på min mobilteléfon. The Cure sjöng Friday I'm in Love sjöng högt för att få upp mig ur sängen, när jag precis tänkte trycka på snooze så såg jag hur mycket klockan var.  
>Jäklar! Idag skulle jag jobba, och jag hade försovit mig!<br>Jag klädde snabbt på mig, gjorde frukost och gick Jacobs gamla sovrum för att hämta våran dotter, Rebecca som vaknat av min mobils alarm. Jag klädde på Rebecca, gav henne frukost och körde henne till Charlie, min far och lämnade Rebecca där för att sedan köra raka vägen till Newton's.  
>Jag började aldrig på College efter High School, istället började jag jobba heltid på Newtons, tills jag fick Rebecca. Då blev det halvtid för att jag och Jacob skulle kunna hålla ekonomin.<br>Ja, jag visste att det gick massor av rykten om mig, varför jag inte började på College, med tanke på mina betyg, varför jag blev gravid när jag knappt fyllt tjugo år... Men jag var lycklig. Nästan i alla fall.  
>Jag suckade när jag får den där klumpen i magen igen, som aldrig vill försvinna.<br>För sju år sedan träffade jag en man som min själ och mitt hjärta såldes till. Edward Cullen var hans namn. När han och resten av hans familj inklusive hans syster och min bäste vän, Alice, lämnade mig efter lite mer än ett halvår av lycka, så tog han med sig en stor del av min själ. Det första halvåret efter att han lämnade mig var hemskt, jag betedde mig bokstavligt talat som en zombie, åt, sov, jobbade och gick till skolan. När jag träffades Jacob Black så blev saker och ting bättre, han hjälpte mig ur det där stora, svarta hålet som jag var fast i. Han återuppväckte mig från de döda odöda.  
>När Jacob friade till mig, två år efter att vi officiellt blivit ett par så fick jag samtidigt veta att jag var gravid. Charlie blev såklart inte glad, samtidigt som Renée, min mor, grät. Jag vet inte om det var av min dumhet eller av lycka för att hon skulle bli mormor, men hon hade i alla fall hjälpt mig så mycket som en mor kan när hennes dotter är gravid och bor på andra sidan landet. Hon hade till och med rest till Forks och stannat i två veckor för att träffa mig och Rebecca.<br>Innan Rebecca ens hade fötts så var jag och Jacob gifta, och det förstörde nog mitt rykte helt och hållet - Flickan som gifte sig vid tjugo års ålder på grund av att hon var gravid.  
>Ärligt talat så brydde jag mig inte så mycket om alla rykten om mig som cirkulerade i staden, jag var bara rädd för att Rebecca skulle råka illa ut.<p>

När jag sprang in på jobbet så kände jag Mrs Newtons ilskna blick i nacken. "Förlåt, Karen!" ropade jag medan jag snabbt gick in till personalrummet för att ta av mig regnkappan. "Jag försov mig, jag kan ta ditt pass imorgon eller jobba över för att gottgöra det..."  
>"Ja, ja." muttrar Mrs Newton. "Faktiskt så har jag ett möte i Seattle om femtio minuter, och det var menat att du skulle vara här för en timme sedan. Vi kom till och med överens om att du skulle komma tidigare till jobbet just idag!"<br>"Förlåt." Upprepade jag när jag gick ut i butiken igen.  
>Mrs Newton skakade bara på huvudet. "Kom ihåg att påminna Mike att han har läkartid klockan ett hos Dr Gerandy. Han låtsas som om han är senil för att slippa gå dit. Det vore snällt om du påminde honom."<br>"Det ska jag." sa jag med ett fejkat leende.  
>Hon log mot mig innan hon gick ut till regnet.<br>Det var inga kunder i affären, så jag satte mig bakom disken och tänkte precis börja läsa en dagstidning när Mike Newton, Mrs Newtons son och min föredetta klasskamrat från Forks High School, helt plötsligt dök upp framför mig.  
>"Åh, hej Bella! Har mamma åkt?" Mike höll i en mopp och en hink med vatten. Antagligen hade han varit tvungen att skura golven just denna morgon. Jag log inombords av lycka när jag slapp göra just det jobbet.<br>Mike var den enda personen i Forks, förutom Charlie, som inte höll på att skvallra och snacka skit om mig. Han var min enda vän, förutom Jacob.  
>"Japp." sa jag. "Hon åkte precis." Jag gjorde en gest med huvudet mot parkeringen, och i just det ögonblicket körde Mrs Newton iväg med sin bil. Bra tajming!<br>"Bra. Då slipper jag skura golven." sa Mike lättat.  
>Jag höjde på ögonbrynen. "Om du inte gör det där nu, så kommer jag bli tvungen att göra det senare, din mamma tvingar mig göra allt som du struntar i att göra. Det är lika bra att du gör det nu, jag har verkligen ingen lust att skura golv idag."<br>Mike suckade. "Du har rätt." muttrade han.  
>Jag log sorgset mot honom när han fortsatte torka golven i den folktomma butiken med ett ilsket och förvirrat uttryck i ansiktet.<p> 


End file.
